Care
by AnimeFan011
Summary: Part 1 of 3 stories. Luffy and the crew crashed landed on an Island after a Coup de Burst and something happens to Luffy that makes Nami care for him like a mother. Hint: Baby's are so cute And just who are these Sigma Six. LuffyxNami Some nude scenes


**Author Notes:** Alright, I Animefan011 is back with another story that is part of a 3 part story. I hope you guys enjoy it and please check out the Revolutionist, which is also made by me over at my other account. Please read and review.

* * *

**Care**

**Chapter 1: Incident**

It was just another ordinary day for the Straw Hat Pirates, unless you call being chased by marines ordinary, then yeah it was just an ordinary day.

"Franky! Get us out of here!" Usopp yelled, scared out of his mind as Franky was trying to do just that.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Franky yelled from the basement below. "It takes time to get the Coup de Burst ready!"

The rest of the Straw Hats were busy deflecting and destroying the many cannon balls that were shot at their ship. Zoro was slicing, Sanji was kicking, and Luffy was being Luffy and having fun deflecting the cannon balls using his rubber powers. After a few minutes later, the Coup de Burst was ready.

"Yosh, time to get the hell away from these marines!" Franky yelled as the barrels filled with cola began pumping up and down like pumps.

"COUP DE BURST!!!!!!" The Thousand Sunny was launched into the air from the blast of the Coup de Burst and the Straw Hat Pirates escaped the threat of the marines.

"Yaaahooooo!!!" Luffy shouted as he stretched himself onto Sunny's head and pumping his fists in the air.

"That was close." Usopp exasperated as he fell on his behind.

"It almost gave me a heart attack, but wait I don't have a heart. Yohohohohoho!!!!" Brook joked.

Nami sighed. "Ever since the World Government put bounties on us all, the marines just don't let up."

Robin smiled at the young navigator. "But it has been quite exciting ever since."

"I rather have it nice and quiet, instead of being chased by marines everyday." Nami told her.

"What are you going to do about it? We're pirates after all." Zoro reminded her as he slumped down onto the grassy deck and began to doze off.

"Whatever." Nami replied, going to her lawn chair and laid herself on it.

"Nami-swan, do you want me to make you anything to drink?!" Sanji asked in his love state.

Before she could reply, Luffy made a noise of excitement that caused everyone besides the sleeping Zoro to turn their attention to him.

"Oooooohhhh, an Island!"

"Island?" They repeated.

"Come on Luffy, how can their be an Island in the air?" Usopp began as he approached the railing and began looking around and saw nothing. He then noticed that The Thousand Sunny was descending and looked down to finally see the Island.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH ONTO AN ISLAND!!!!" Usopp screamed with his eyes popping out of his head. Everyone had looks of horror on their faces, including Zoro who woke up to Usopp's screaming.

"See I told you!" Luffy told him.

"This isn't the time Luffy!!!" Usopp yelled at him. Brook and Chopper began to run around in panic as they awaiting their in depending doom.

Franky then popped out of the entrance that led to the basement and saw both Chopper and Brook running around, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Oi, why are you guys running around like that?"

"We're going to crash onto an Island!!!" Both shouted.

Franky's jaw dropped. "Nani!!??"

"What do we do?!?!?!?" Usopp screamed out to the others.

"Just hold on to something and brace for impact!!!" Zoro yelled out as everyone complied and held onto the closest thing that was near them.

The Thousand Sunny made landfall, but not the way a ship wants to make landfall. The ship slammed itself onto the Island and began to slide on the ground, destroying anything it passes. Trees were flung everywhere and some were unfortunate and crushed by the ship. The friction of the ground began to slow down the Thousand Sunny, until it came to an abrupt stop. Zoro groaned in pain as he rose from a pile of wood that landed on him and put a hand to his head.

"Ite! Is everyone else alright?" Zoro called out as he saw some of his nakama pop out from the piles of wood and other ship supplies.

"Aa, I'm fine." Sanji muttered as he stood up. He noticed Robin to his right and helped her to her feet.

"Arigatou Cook-san." She thanked Sanji, which made him change into his love state.

"Anything for you Robin-chwan!!!" He replied as everyone else began appear.

"Man, who would have thought we would have ever crashed onto an Island like this." Usopp remarked, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the damage.

"Hey, where are Nami and Luffy?" Chopper asked realizing that the two were missing.

"You don't think they fell off the ship when it crashed, do you?" Brook suggested.

"Nami-swan! Where are you?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Nami, you ok?" Luffy asked, slapping her cheek lightly. Nami began to stir as she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Luffy?" She muttered as she looked at Luffy, who grinned down at her. "Where are we?"

Luffy stood up and helped her to her feet and looked around. "I'm not sure, but that was so awesome." He grinned.

Nami slapped him on the back of his head. "Baka! That was anything but awesome!" She yelled at him. Suddenly, Nami heard voices off in a bunch of shrubs to her right. "Who's there?"

The voices suddenly stopped, which made Nami raise an eyebrow. Luffy looked in the same direction and followed Nami when she began to walk over. When the two stood in front of the shrubs, Nami took a peek into the shrubs and saw nothing.

"That's weird." She whispered.

"What's weird Nami?" Luffy asked not knowing what she was doing.

"I thought I heard something over here." She told him. "Must have been my imagination." She said as she turned around and began walking in the other direction. Luffy took a peek himself in the shrubs and shrugged when he saw nothing before following Nami.

'Target found.' A man, who camouflaged with the shrubs thought as he took a pea shooter and placed something inside it. He then put the pea shooter in his mouth and shot the object, which nailed Luffy in the back of his head.

Luffy stopped when he felt something hit his head and scratched it, but felt nothing. He looked back and saw nothing. "What are you doing Luffy?" Nami asked, wondering why he suddenly stopped.

"Uh, nothing." He replied as he followed Nami.

After walking for about a hour, Luffy suddenly stopped, which made Nami to look over at him. "What's wrong now?"

Luffy whined. "Nami, I don't feel so good."

"Your probably just hungry. Once we get back to the others, I'm sure Sanji-kun will cook something up for us." She told him as she continued walking.

Luffy continued to whine as he followed closely behind, not feeling the slightest bit better.

Nami and Luffy finally met up with the others, as they were relieved to see the two were okay.

"Nami-swan!!! I'm so glad your okay!" Sanji shouted dancing over to Nami.

"Yeah, we were so worried!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Where the hell did you two wind up?" Zoro asked as Nami shrugged.

"How should I know? I didn't even know there was an Island here. Besides the last thing I remember was holding onto the railing when we crashed and the next thing I saw was Luffy." She told him as Zoro raised an eyebrow. "So, how's the ship?"

"Sunny suffered some damage, but nothing serious." Franky told her. "I should get her fixed by tomorrow. But the hard part is getting Sunny back into the ocean."

Nami nodded. "Ee, your right. Well that just means that these guys with their inhuman strengths have to pull thought for once." Nami stated pointing towards Zoro and the others.

"Oi, oi, oi...." They said slapping their hands to the side.

"I will do whatever you ask of me, Nami-swan!!!" Sanji proclaimed.

"Baka..." Both Usopp and Zoro said.

Suddenly, Luffy fell to his knees which alerted everyone as they turned to look at him. Chopper immediately ran over to him as Luffy began to breathe heavily and clutched his chest.

"Luffy, are you ok?!" Chopper shouted as he took out a stethoscope from his medical kit.

"My...chest...it hurts..." Luffy muttered as Chopper quickly put the stethoscope to his chest. Chopper began listening to the rhythms of his lungs and heart for anything weird. It wasn't long until Luffy suddenly collapsed, which shocked the crew as they made a noise in surprise.

"LUFFFYYYY!!!!"

The man from earlier chuckled at the sight from a cliff near where the Thousand Sunny crashed. "Finally, the plan to get rid of Monkey D. Luffy is in effect." With that, the man disappeared with the wind.

After Luffy collapsed, Zoro helped Chopper bring him to the infirmary. Chopper then told him to leave to check on Luffy, who continued to breathe heavily as Zoro acknowledged the doctor and left. Zoro soon reached the deck and got worried stares from everyone.

"Is he okay?" Usopp asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Chopper is looking at him right now." Zoro told him as he sat down and leaned against the tree, which miraculously was still intact.

"I wonder what could have happened to him." Sanji wondered as he lit a cigarette.

"Wasn't he like extremely happy earlier today." Franky pointed out.

Nami then remembered what Luffy told her before. "When we were looking for you guys, he did mentioned that he didn't feel good. I just thought he was hungry." Nami told them.

"So, just what happened between then?" Franky asked.

"Who knows, but if I know Luffy, he will be back to his cheerful self soon." Zoro muttered closing his eyes.

"Yeah, your probably right." Usopp agreed as well as did some of the others.

"Chopper then came out, which made everyone turn toward him. "He should be fine after a good night's sleep. His breathing is steady and should be back to normal tomorrow." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Nami said relieved.

"So, what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"Well we should first clean up the deck and then repair the ship." Franky responded.

"Alright then, lets fix this ship as soon as possible." Nami began to order them around, while some grumbled and others muttered something. Robin just smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Usopp asked Nami.

"I'm supervising you idiots!" She told him.

"What the hell Nami? That's what you always do!" Zoro yelled as she stared at him.

"What was that?" She asked glaring at Zoro.

"Nothing." He replied before going to help the others clean up the deck.

Nami watched as they began picking up wood and other broken supplies and scolded them when they were being lazy. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and the whole deck became silent. The only noise made was the sound of a baby's laughter, which is what made everyone stop what they were doing. Nami slowly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw a baby in front of the doorway that led to the inside of the Thousand Sunny. The baby giggled as it reached his small hands out toward her.

"Ma-ma..." The baby giggled, directing it toward Nami.

The others were just as shocked as Nami and Brook was especially shocked that made him drop the supplies of wood in his hands, which fell onto Usopp's foot. Usopp however was too shocked to realize the pile of wood fall on his foot. Zoro was the first to break the silence as he immediately recognized the baby form the huge clothes it wore, the scar below his left eye and the Straw Hat. "That's...Luffy..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled out as the baby Luffy just giggled cutely and innocently.

**To be Continued....**

So what do you guys think, please read and review.


End file.
